


What you wish for

by alikatastic (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU With walkers, Cheating spouse, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, InSHANE, Lori is a bad wife, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: Rick was tired of life in this sad and twisted world. His wife was cheating on him with his best friend, and he almost did not care. Everyday he secretly hoped anything would happen to disrupt his simple life. You have to be careful what you with for, because this is what he had in mind. Rick wakes from his coma in a land of walkers, and begins searching for his son. It seems like the worst has happened, but what if he now has a reason to live?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an AU. There are some of the same characters and places, but that's almost it. This is really an idea of what if Rick was begging for a change, then woke up to a world of walkers. And, it is the best he has felt in years. 
> 
> _______ALIKATASTIC______

               Rick looked out of the window of his cruiser watching the civilians bustle about. Everyone seemed to be in a rush. They were all set on getting where they were going, but we all know it does not end there. You get to the destination, then what? You rush to leave. Whether it's work, home, or somewhere else the goal is always to get to the next destination. Rick could feel his heart beginning to race in his chest. It had been something on his mind a lot recently. What is the point of living this life? What was the real goal? Was it to work until you die, or can't anymore? Was it to run yourself into the ground until you retire? With the world the way it was Rick figured he would not make it to retirement, and if he does it would such a small portion of his life. Was it worth it? Every day you wake up, go to work, come home, sleep, and repeat. He had to question it. Was life really never being good enough until one day peaceful death claims you? Was the goal of life really just death? If so, why do we all live so long? Thinking about it always hurt Rick, but he thought about it every day. He could feel his body beginning to overheat. Sweat was dripping down his back, and he had to wipe it from his forehead.

               Shane startled Rick as he slammed the door of the cruiser shut jarring his thoughts. Rick knew that Shane had been sleeping with his wife. It had been going on for over a year, but he was just waiting for one of them to break down and tell him. It really was not a well kept secret. In the back of his mind Rick thought Shane was hoping he would get killed in the line of duty. Then, he would be free. Free to be with Lori. Free to father another man's son.  In the beginning it made Rick sick to his stomach. He was betrayed by his befriend. It was easier to swallow with Lori, and Rick did not want to think about what that meant. Maybe he just did not love her anymore. Sure, he cared for her. She was the mother of his one and only son, but he had to believe that is as far as it went. Rick had to sigh and shake his head. These thought never ended up in a good place.

"What's on your mind, brother?" It always seemed like Shane was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Not a thing." Rick could not bring himself to confront his partner.

               Rick took a deep breath. Today was just another day. It was another lap around the track. Another time around the carousel of life. It went up and down, but still in the same circle time and time again.  In the back of his mind Rick hoped for something to happen. Anything at all to happen. Something to pull him off the dull track that was his life. He couldn't help but think anything would be better than this. Rick put the car in drive. Maybe tomorrow would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes with some strange woman in his hospital room. He has no idea what has happened, and it seems as if she is not willing to give him any clues. So what else can he do besides lead her to his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this is and AU. Some characters are the same, but not all. Most will take place at the prison once we get there. Its been a bad time for me. This story actually came to as I thought people do not die of stage four esophageal cancer in the Zombie Apocalypse.  
> ____ALIKATASTIC_____
> 
> *** I had to fix a few mistakes*****02/21/2017

              Rick woke gasping for breath. He could not yet pry his eyes open, and his mouth seemed to be glued shut. Rick's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. It was a sound that froze the blood in his veins. His eyes seemed to be as dry as his mouth, and it was making it hard to see. He could tell there was someone standing over him with a gun pointed to his head.  He tried to sit up and was stopped by a firm hand pressing him back into the bed. He was beginning to panic, but his eyes were beginning to clear.

" _Shhhh,_ Cowboy."

The woman had her finger covering her lips. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low pony tail with a think braid on the side, and her brown eyes were starling. They had a strange green tint in them, and for a moment Rick froze.

"You need to be quiet."

All Rick could do was grunt. His mouth was so dry. He licked his lips attempting to get some moisture. The woman chuckled, and pulled a sports drink from the inside pocket of her jacket. She twisted the top and brought it to his lips and gave it a squeeze.

"You better not give me anything mister."

She pulled the drink away and wiped the nozzle with her sleeve. Seeing how dirty her jacket was Rick could only think that it was dirtier now then it was before. He swished the drink around in his moth hoping to loosen his tongue. After he swallowed he had to moan in pain. The drink could not sooth his throat. It actually burned on the way down. The woman chuckled at his pain.

"Where are we?" He grunted.

On second thought he remembered he had been shot. His and flew to the hole in his chest. It was closed up, but the stitches were still in. _Okay, wrong question. Hospital._

"Who are you?"

She chuckled. "No one you need to worry about."

Her knuckles were thickly wrapped in blood soaked tape. Rick could see that her arms were wrapped thickly wrapped as well. The sleeves on her jacket were pulled tight, and he had to wonder if she could even get it off. Upon further inspection he noticed that the thin, red leather vest under her jacket was scuffed to hell and back. She had a tight back tee shirt under the vest, and he had to wonder when the last time it had washed. She had blood on the side of her neck, and her collar was soaked in it. He reached to where his gun would be if he was in uniform. Of course it wasn't there.

"Who. Are. You.?" Rick bit out.

She had to sigh. "I should have just killed you." She seemed to be talking to herself. "How long have you been asleep, Cowboy?"

All he could do was shrug. He could not think of why that would matter. He could feel his blood pumping and his heart pounding in his chest. Adrenaline was pushing him into a survival mode.

"Why does that matter?" His voice was gravelly with lack of use.

She sighed and looked out the window. "A lot has changed."

 

              Rick swung his legs off the bad and struggled to pull himself up. He wobbled on his feet and his head spun. The woman grabbed him around the waist and steadied him.  He could feel something hard wrapped around her arms and looked up to her in confusion. She tapped her forearm and Rick could hear the plastic.

"Shin guards, to fend off the biters."

He wanted to ask her what exactly biters were, but of course he could not get his voice to work again. He pulled himself to his full height and took the pants the lady was offering. Once he pulled them on the woman grabbed his arm and led him out the door. She brought her finger to her lips again signaling for him to be quiet. She pulled a large knife out of her belt and bought it up in front of her face. She led them out of the building and out into the parking lot. There were dead bodies everywhere, and he could not figure out what was going on. He was following a crazy chick through a sea of death, and it made him burn with excitement.

"We need to go to my house." He came to a stop.

The woman seemed to ponder his statement the came to a stop a few feet ahead of Rick. "Lead the way, Cowboy."

Rick took the lead at a brisk walk. As they arrived at the entrance of his neighborhood Rick broke out into a jog, until they came across another person. The man seemed to be walking with determination.

"Hey!" Rick called out to him.

If anything the man seemed more determined to make it to Rick. Once he got close enough Rick knew something was not right and began to step out of his way. The man followed him. Rick stepped further to the right, and the man lunged. Rick heard his teeth snap. He had tried to bite him. Rick took a large step back once he realized it was no man. Rick shoved it and turned his body to circle around it. When he looked up the woman was watching him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Need some help, Cowboy?" She called out. Once she did it turned and headed towards her. She seemed to sigh and slide he knife back in to her belt. Once it got close enough she swung with a mean right hook. Rick could hear the bones crunch under the force, but it did not go down. She used her left forearm to push him back and swung once more. This time blood slung across the pavement and it fell in a heap at her feet. _Holy hell what have I gotten myself into?_ Rick thought.  She moved her arm out in front of her body telling him to lead the way. Rick took off in another brisk jog. His mind was screaming at him, but he had to make it home no matter what. He needed to find his son. That had to be his first priority, because if he didn't what was the point. He could not even stop to ask if this is what he wished for. Is this what he begged god for? If so, he needed to make the best of it.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick makes it home getting ready to find his son. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while. I work 40-55 hours a week and it has been crazy.Anyway the woman is an original character. I have to say again, this is an AU. It only has some of the same characteristics.
> 
>  
> 
> ____ALIKATASTIC_____

               Rick paused when he noticed his door of his home was kicked in. He had to stop and take a moment to calm his racing heart and prepare his mind for what could be inside. He felt a small hand drop onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked over to his companion. She looked agitated and running out of patience. She nodded to the door signaling for him to enter. He slowly pushed the door open with his hand on his hip, like he actually had a gun. She sighed and briskly pushed by him. She walked right into the kitchen and slammed a pot onto the counter.  She stopped and stood as if she was listening.

“What the hell are you doing, woman?”

She turned and stared at him with anger burning in her eyes. “You’re lucky, Cowboy. You are so lucky that you are not alone. I was making sure were no biters in here.” She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. “And do not call me woman.”

Rick was getting frustrated. “Well you haven’t offered a name up to me yet.”

“Well you didn’t ask asshole.”

 _Well damn._ Rick thought. He never did actually ask for her name. He led this strange woman to his home, and did not even know her name. What kind of cop was he?

She took a small bow, “You may call me Renee, King Asshat.”

Rick shook his head and chuckled. “You are one odd cookie, Renee. Rick.”

 

He turned and walked further into the house, checking every room. There was no sign of his family. There was no sign of a struggle, and that had raised his hopes. They very well could be alive. He slipped into his bedroom and pulled on his uniform. He felt as if he needed something familiar, something that he did every day. Nothing since getting shot had made any sense in his racing mind. He wanted to believe he was dreaming, but his dreams had never been this vivid. He could actually smell the rot of human flesh and feel the sweat dripping down his back from the adrenaline and blistering sun. He could barley accept that he had woken up at all.  He stepped into the large closet and opened the small gun safe. He pulled out the only gun remaining, his Colt Python. He had to smile it was his favorite, and it was a collector’s item. At least he knew that Lori was smart enough to arm herself. It may be the only thing he had really taught her, but the woman was a decent shot. At a time like this he was glad that they had spent those miserable Saturdays at the shooting range teaching her to handle a firearm. He couldn’t imagine where she would be now without any training. Then again she probably ran straight to Shane, and there was no way he would leave the guns behind. Rick was glad he had actually left the Colt behind. Shane had always hated it. He called it impractical and said that Rick was over compensating for something. When Rick asked if that was a small dick joke all Shane could do was shrug his shoulders, and say it is what it is.   

              Rick walked out into the kitchen to find it empty. There was an old receipt sting on the counter with bold red writing on it.

**_AIM FOR THE HEAD COWBOY_ **

It was a simple command. She had left him on his own with almost no idea what was going on. He rushed out the door looking around for her. He could see her at the end of the street jogging. He took off after without a second thought.

“Renee!” He shouted.

She turned to look at him with a huge smirk on her face. That smirk irked his nerves. It was the most ridiculous thing he had seen in his entire life. He picked up his pace when he saw her smile. She turned and took off running. Rick stopped and stared her down. _What the hell?!_ He was pulled from his astonishment when she laughed.

“You’re a damn Child!” He called out after her and took off running again.

“What are you going to do about it, Cowboy?”

She did not even seem out of breath. He began to sprint, gaining on her. Once he was a few steps behind her he came to a complete stop and pulled his arms up in a defensive manner. A dog was sprinting past her. He would have been barking and growling, but it seemed he could not. He had a large ugly scar on his throat. Renee clicked her tongue twice and he stopped. He slowly back up next to her and sat staring Rick down. She turned and faced him with a large grin on her face.

“Rick this is Jacobi.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever, but i have an update. I spent my only day off trying to put this together. I hope it turned out alright. Thank you for reading
> 
> ____AKIKATASTIC____

"Renee! What in the hell are you doing? " A short man came jogging from a little black sports car.

"I told you to stay in the damn car." She seemed embarrassed at this man's arrival.

She turned and faced the man who had leveled his gun onto rick and looked him in the eyes. Once again Rick had to wonder what kind of cop was he. This man, a stranger, pulled a gun on him and he had never noticed. Very slowly Rick reached for his own gun, but paused when the dog stepped closer. There would be no running from that. He just knew that either the dog would get him, or he would be shot, again. He splayed his arms out wide in defeat.

"There is no need for all that cowboy. " Renee let out a small chuckle.

She grabbed his hand and brought it down level with the dog. once again he had not noticed her move. Rick began to panic, but he did not want to snatch his hand away in the fear that the dog would bite, so he stood completely still. The dog pressed his snout into the skin of ricks clenched hand. It large tongue rolled out and lapped at his wrist. Renee smiled bright and wide as she watched her dog test the new man. He looked at the woman in shock.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

The shorter man snorted. "She does seem to bring home the damn strays."

Renee glared at the man. "I told you to stay in the damn car. Why are you and my baby out and about?"

He huffed at her questions."Your boy got bored."  He signaled to the dog. "All I did was roll down the window. He saw this walking plank chasing you, and jumped out the car."

Jacobi began moving through Ricks legs like a cat. "Did you just call me a walking plank?" Rick's mind was desperately trying to catch up.

"Shh, Cowboy. He thinks he's funny." Just then Rick realized that she never let go of his hand. He gently pulled it away.

"Look at that Renee you made him uncomfortable. You're too damn touchy."

"Shut up, Ass Hole." She let a smile spread across her features slowly."You jealous?"

"You wish." Renee had to laugh.

Rick looked in between the two of them. If he had to guess they had known each other for a long time. You only get that kind of rapport with years of familiarity. Maybe they were family.

"Is this your Brother?"

Renee had to laugh. After ten years being together everyone assumed they were siblings. Out of the six siblings Renee had no one ever assumed they were related. It was crazy when she thought about it, but she had to admit she had spent more time with him than she had with her siblings over her life time. Her oldest brother she had not seen in more than four years. She did not even know if they had all survived after the world went to shit.

"Rick, this is Thomas my Husband." Thomas gave her a slight shove in the shoulder.

"Excuse her manners Rick. She could invite you to come live with us and never tell you my name." He looked over to the blushing woman. "Morgan finally stopped me when we left and asked my name." Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Rick. "We met Morgan and his son eleven days ago. She invited him into our camp, fed him, and nursed his son back to health, and the only names he knew where hers and the dogs. That is what I call priorities."

"And supplies." Renee murmured

"Oh yes, Rick. Supplies. Her, the dog, and supplies. That is all her life is."

That made Rick a little agitated. She did not have to help him. He could have never made it out of his hospital bed. "Hey, she saved my life. More than once!"

"See strays. Renee you're  always bring home strays. He was probably in a shitty situation and you just had to help." He gave a dry chuckle and turned away.

Before Rick knew what he was doing he grabbed Thomas's shoulder and turned him around. Renee grabbed his hand. She held it gently and stepped in front of him.

"It's okay, Cowboy, he was just teasing. I tease him all the time. After ten years we can't be all love-dovey anymore. You're married. You know what it's like."

Rick didn’t want to say that in his marriage that completely bypassed the hugs and kisses portion of the relationship. They went from dating  to pregnant and married in a few months. Rick did not even know Lori's middle name until he saw it on the marriage certificate. In hind sight his failed marriage was probably his fault. He knew nothing about the woman he had knocked up, but he did what any good man would do. He married her. They rushed the wedding, and she was only five moths pregnant walking down the aisle. They moved in together that week. It was during that first week Lori realized she could not stand the man. She had spent every moment since then showing her displeasure in any way possible. He truly did not understand playful teasing.

"Yeah."

Renee smile and pulled him to a pretty black sports car. She opened the hatchback and the dog hopped in. It looked like the cover separating the back seat and trunk had been removed and the trunk was split into two sections. On the right side there was a large pillow, water bowl, and chew toy. The left side was piled up past the head rest and covered with a blanket. Rick figured this was the supplies Thomas had been talking about. Renee closed the hatchback and led him to a small door. She opened it and showed him the small backseat. He would barely fit, but he crawled in and pulled on a seat belt. Thomas slid his seat forward giving him some leg room, Rick had to give him a silent thanks. In the seat next to him was ten jugs of unopened water. in the floorboard there was a box of twist top sports drinks. Rick let a small smile grace his lips. These people were crazy. Renee slid into the driver's seat and opened the glove box. She pulled out a protein bar and apple. She chunked them to him, then pulled out a small MP3 device. She plugged it into the car and music began to play. the song that began to play he had never heard but from the sigh Thomas let out he knew what is was and was none too happy.

 

_American wasted. Oh, can you taste it? Welcome to the land of free. With the stars and stripes all ripping up nice. Yeah that I can guarantee._

Rick hoped the ride would not be too long. Renee was crazy he just knew it. The sped off and he knew they had to going overly fast. He could not keep up with the scenery passing them. After an half hour of music Rick hopes he never has to hear again, especially being sung by the two sitting in the front seat, they came to a slow roll. Thomas slipped out of the car and walked in front of the car. He jogged up and moved a car from the middle of the road. As they  passed the car Renee backed her car into the trees and hopped out. They seemed to be in the middle of the woods, and Rick could not figure out why they would stop here. She pulled out a long red leash and popped the trunk. She clipped it onto Jacobi and he hopped out. After Thomas moved the car back into the road he opened Rick's door.

"Ya coming?"

Thomas backed up when Rick nodded. After Rick moved from the seat Thomas reached over and grabbed two of the jugs. When all the doors where shut the covered the car in large limbs to hide it.

 

"The rest of the trip will be on foot. It is only about three miles. Think you can handle it, Cowboy?"

Renee did not even pause for an answer. They started walking down the road. Most of the trip was in silence, which suited Rick just fine. After about three miles they stepped off the road following a small trail. At the opening of the trail was a large piece of ply wood with long jagged pieces of metal sticking out of the front. Renee moved the wood enough for them to walk through. Once they made it though she slid it back into place. There was rope tied in-between the trees lining the trail, and hanging from the rope were empty cans. It was much like a huge wind chime. The trail led to a small gate connected to a fence. It only stood about four feet, but it seemed sturdy. Thomas held the gate open and Renee led him into camp.

"Renee your back." A man stepped out of an RV.  "And you brought a friend."

She closed the door making his way over to them. "Morgan, this is Rick."

"Now she has manners." Thomas mumbled.

Morgan laughed quietly. "I see you found water as well."

"Of course." Renee smiled. It seemed she liked Morgan.

Morgan stepped close. "You've been gone for three days." He whispered.

"Our trip proved to be worth it." He nodded and looked to Rick.

"Rick, was it?" Morgan looked him up and down.

"Yes sir." Rick began looking around the camp.

"You're cop. You a good shot?" Morgan stepped closer.

"I am." Rick did not take a step back like he wanted to. He did not want the man to know he was uncomfortable.

Morgan laughed loudly. "We have gained another hunter." Morgan shook his hand and hugged Renee. "He's been asking for you."

 

Renee nodded and looked to Thomas. She directed her hand to Rick and began to walk away. Thomas sighed and looked at Rick.

"Loosen up a bit. You're safe here. Renee has tasked me with greetings and showing you around. Prepare yourself to smile even though the world is fucked."

Rick had to roll his eyes at the bright smile that crossed this man's lips. Well, it seemed like this was his new beginning, and he could not complain. He would follow These crazy people, and they would find his son. He would just have to play it all by ear, but Rick was okay with that. For the first time in his life there was no real plan. He would just live day to day and see what life brought him.    


End file.
